mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Rae Katana
Rae Katana is a seventh year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Born an only child, she tends to be more mature than others her age, which has earned her respect from teachers (often she is known as a teachers pet) but also abandonment from many of her peers in her early years. Until the fourth year of school she tended to keep to herself, quietly earning some of the highest grades in the class. Now, she has made many friends, become a prefect, and held many roles in extra-curricular activities. She is often found in the library studying, by the lake talking to the squid, hosting or taking part in some club or other, or making mischief with her bestie Esmee Squeegee. ((OOC Note: The information in this wiki page is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves or learned of IC. Meta-gaming is not tolerated.)) 'Biography' Rae was born into a new line of witches and wizards. Annabel, her mother, was born to muggle parents. Giles, her father, was born of pure-blood. After being in the top of her classes growing up, Annabel now works for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, specializing in detection of misuse of muggle artifacts. Her father, always the jokester growing up, won over her mothers heart (a seemingly unbeatable challenge) at the ripe young age of eighteen, in their final year at Hogwarts. These days he works as an editor for the Daily Prophet. Her mother is from Barnton in Cheshire, though when her and Giles married they decided it would be best to live in a bigger city so they could both explore their careers. They've lived in London for nearly twenty years now, only having a child after they were comfortable in their jobs and their cozy townhouse. 'Early Life' As an only child, Rae grew up around adults, and therefore tends to be more mature than others of her age. She always focused on her studies, and spent much time at her parents' jobs, helping out where she could. Ultimately, the most exciting day of her childhood was when she received her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday. The magical world was not new to her, having grown up in a house with two magical parents, though she did attend primary school with muggles, as her parents wanted to encourage her social skills and have her make friends her own age. Her first showing of magic occurred on a subway train on her way home from school. Some boys were teasing her, as they usually did, about what she was reading. She had a habit, even though her parents told her not to, to bring their books of magical history to school. She loved reading, and these topics were fascinating. She was able to disguise the books if anyone took them from her, so they couldn't be read. But this one particular day she was so absorbed in her reading that she didn't realize some of her fellow students were watching her. The boys surrounded her seat and grabbed the book out of her hands, and started tearing the pages out. "What is this junk?" they said. Her anger flared, and a burst of energy erupted from her, sending them all tumbling. Stunned by her own force, she pulled the book from their hands and ran out of the station, through the gathering crowd. She was only nine at the time, but her parents never had to find out - she made a pact to herself to never let her emotions get out of control again. 'Education at Hogwarts' Through her first three years at Hogwarts, Rae slowly bloomed into the young woman that she is now. It took her a while to realize that the other children were safe to talk to about the things she'd had to hide from her classmates growing up. It is only really since the beginning of her fourth year at Hogwarts that she is comfortable making friends. Her grades were always in the top of the class, and she spent extra time tutoring other students even in the first few years. She could often be found chatting with a teacher or with her face in a book in the library. Though she didn't have many friends, she was often sought out as the go-to-gal for people with problems. She was always there to listen to people's concerns and would do what she could to help. Growing up, she always knew that her place in this world was to help others, and though she was sorted into Ravenclaw, it was a close call that she could have been in Hufflepuff. She knows, though, that it is only through knowledge and experience that one can truly find the answers to problems. She excels at Charms and History of Magic, and in fact the only classes she doesn't bother taking are Art and Divinations. The class that she struggles with the most is Care of Magical Creatures even though she loves animals, she gets too attached and takes too much care of them. 'First Year' Rae met Esmee on the train ride in on their first year. Esmee promptly declared that they were going to be best friends, and it's been true ever since. At the sorting ceremony, Rae stood up and publicly complained about the lack of vegan options offered. She made friends then with a few fellow vegans, but was strongly reprimanded so she has since gotten rather quiet in her protest. But, they did start offering vegan meals. The rest of the year she stayed rather quiet and to herself, a bit off-put by the events of that first day. So, rather than make many friends, she focused on her studies. 'Second Year' 'Third Year' Fourth Year It wasn't until her fourth year at Hogwarts that Rae really began to come out of her shell. She joined some extra-curricular activities such as hosting a weekly study group, and—with her best friend Esmee as their quidditch team captain—she was coerced into joining the team. It turns out that she was a pretty adept chaser, and she continued to play all year. She joined the Owl Post and became a regular writer for it, mostly focusing on politics, interviews and major events. It was in this year that she had her first kiss with Upton Zero, which turned into a fun fling until he fell for Briony. Which, honestly, Rae could totally understand. Though she'll always have feelings towards Z, she considers him to be one of her best friends. During the winter ball of her fourth year, she was asked out by Endeavour Locke, who happened to be a bit of a loner like herself, until they started dating. Rae was promoted to co-editor of the Owl Post on February 26, 2022 by the then Editor in Chief Cassandra Middles. There was an incident in the Great Hall when a certain Nami was being quite rude to Esmee, and so Rae took a handful of mashed potatoes and shoved it in the girls' hair. She was threatened with severe revenge, but so far hasn't received this threat. Rae passed the year with receiving near-perfect grades in everything, never receiving below an E. Fifth Year Cassie Middles received the title of Head Girl and promoted Rae to Editor-in-Chief of the Owl Post at their first meeting, the fall of 2022. Rae was also rewarded the prefect title, and re-earned her place as chaser on the Ravenclaw house quidditch team. As newly promoted Editor-in-Chief, Rae made it her mission to ensure freedom of press and in doing so published some articles that were, let's say, questionable. The Headmistress took this to be an affront on Hogwarts and specific individuals thereof and nearly suspended Rae for it. She was nice about it, though, and gave Rae a second chance, but—it was made very clear—only a second chance. The Owl Post since received their own office and Rae focused on shedding light on the positive aspects of the school and those who called it home. One blisteringly windy Sunday afternoon at the beginning of the year, Esmee had permission from Linnie Gothly - the Charms professor - to use the dueling room to practice spells. Since Rae is quite good at casting spells she went with, but the door to the dueling room was locked when they got there. Es unlocked it, and BAM they walked into the middle of a Slytherin "house meeting"—which was really a duel practice, and Laurie Gothly (slytherin HoH) put Rae against Vyvyan, a seventh year, to help "set an example." After a few rounds back and forth (Rae feeling rather proud that she'd held her ground) Vyv cast a spell that she was too slow to dodge. He cast Depello Articulus, effectively removing all the fingers on Rae's wand-hand (right). Luckily the hospital matron was adept at her job and was able to replace them within a half hour and regrow the bones, but the use of her fingers took almost a week to fully recover. Considering the issues with the headmistress and Ministry, Rae's father, who was also being prosecuted in the workplace and threatened by the Ministry, decided to take her and her mother to ancestral land in Japan. It happened so suddenly that Rae was unable to say goodbye to her friends, or give them any warning. She was banned from all correspondence besides to Esmee, since her father knew he couldn't stop them from finding a way to talk. Esmee was sworn to secrecy so their location wouldn't be found. Sixth Year In August before sixth year began, Rae snuck out and found a way to get back to Hogsmeade, with the intent to return to Hogwarts and help with anything that needed doing. She felt terrible for leaving the midst of all the trouble. By then, things had calmed down, though not enough for her father to feel ready to let them return. He tracked her within a few hours and she was whisked back away to Japan, once again unable to communicate with her friends. Seventh Year She's finally returned to Hogwarts for her seventh year so she may finish her education. In the meantime, she was taught by her parents in private, as the rural village they lived in was too remote for formal education, and since they were in hiding they didn't try to get into Mahoutokoro, the Japanese school of magic. No one in the village knew about magic, so they were forced to teach her in complete secrecy. Almost immediately upon arrival, her and Ende met in Hogsmeade and reinstated their relationship. 'Physical Appearance' Being half Japanese, Rae is tall and slender with a defined nose and soft cheeks. She got the best of both worlds with blue eyes and brown hair on top of the somewhat Asian looking features. 'Personality and Traits' Rae is overly caring and will go out of her way to make sure those around her are taken care of. Sometimes this is a fault as it has been known to get her into trouble. Though she doesn't get into trouble on her own volition, she will follow others into it in an attempt to keep them safe. This care extends beyond people to all living beings, and she has been known to advocate for "Living Rights" rather than "Human Rights" and "Animal Rights" being separated, so much so that she considers herself a strict vegan and abides by these ethical restrictions in eating habits as well as in clothing, beauty products, and everything else you can imagine (including some things you probably can't). She takes it upon herself to show kindness to all beings she comes across, including the squid in the lake, whom she is convinced is named Masdfkh. She puts too much pressure on herself to produce favorable results, which has caused her to run around like a chicken with her head cut off for the majority of her time at Hogwarts. If she's not busy with her extra-curricular activities, she is studying hard with her nose in the books. Her voice sounds like Alice Eve. Example at Youtube. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' Rae has no special abilities, but is very good in charms and is known to be a diplomat amongst, well, everyone. 'Possessions' Hogwards uniform, wand, too many books, and clothing from home. She has a Cirrus 2000, just like her previous captain and on-going best friend Esmee Squeegee. Unbeknownst to most, she also has an invisibility cloak and a Sphera Memoria. Though not part of the Quick Quote Quill Subscribers, she does have a few on hand - most of which were gifts. She is the proud owner of a pygmy puff, though it tends to wander around on its own more often than not, and has a pet owl that is holed up in the Owlery. She also has many, many books. 'Relationships' Rae dated Upton Zero at the beginning of the 2021-22 school year (their fourth year at Hogwarts), and dated Endeavour Locke from the Winter Ball of 2021 until October 2022. Her best friend is Esmee Squeegee, and she is also close with Upton Zero, Mariette Lafleur, Gwyneth Skeffington, and Kieran Nathair. While she was in Japan, from January 2023 to August of 2024, she fell into a relationship with the handyman's son, Satoshi Ito, who was two years her senior. They split up when she returned to England, but continue to send correspondence to each other (though she tries to keep this private). She has since resumed dating Ende. Friends that graduated: Briony Rookswood, Cassandra R. Middles Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students